


Reflections

by godsdaisiechain-drabbles (preux)



Series: Wodehouse universe drabbles [12]
Category: Jeeves & Wooster, Jeeves - P. G. Wodehouse
Genre: M/M, indeedsir Weekly Drabble Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-13
Updated: 2012-12-13
Packaged: 2017-11-21 00:31:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/591418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preux/pseuds/godsdaisiechain-drabbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the Indeed Sir Weekly Drabble Challenge 'Reflections'</p><p>Several drabbles</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reflections

_…of danger_

**Jeeves**

The rumors had gotten too close, too accurate. 

I would never understand why that fool Brinkley had taken such a strong dislike to my young master, but he started the talk. It only took a question, something to cause a doubt. 

“How could such a handsome, amiable, wealthy young man be unable to find himself a suitable wife?” He asked Seppings, who drew himself up and repaired to a card table. It was just enough to set the younger set speculating. 

Then there were the offers, lucrative offers.  My heart broke when I realized what I would have to do. 

  

 

_…of the way life used to be_

 

**Bertie**

The heart ached for all the little things Wooster lost when Jeeves oozed out the door to another master: 

His little cough like a timid, far-off lamb, watching him shimmer about the place setting all to rights, his advice when Bertram was knee-deep in the mulligatawny with some beazel, and how his eyebrow quirked in fond amusement when Wooster reeled home after a corker with the Drones; 

But most of all, his delicious good-night kisses and waking tucked up in his tender embrace.

The bean does not fathom why he left me. I thought he loved young Wooster.  Whatever happened?

 

**Jeeves**

My new master was nearly impossible to please.  The shouting and cursing were the worst part of my new employment, but the criticism and bad temper took a toll as well. I was being paid nearly three times what a valet would earn, but it was inadequate recompense for the irritation. 

After three months, I was ready to resign without another source of income, if it would not make talk. I had grown too used to Mr. Wooster’s mild good-nature and appreciation of the small details of my work. How I wished to hear the sound of his beloved voice.

 

 

_…of the love you took from me_

 

**Bertie**

Thankfully, Jeeves answered the phone.

“I need to see you.”

“I’ll do my best, sir.”

He shimmered in before teatime and adjusted my tie.

“Sir?” The tears welled up.

“The world is dust without you.  I... Dash it all!”

“Perhaps I left because I can’t love you, sir.”

I had not considered that. “Oh. Right. Frightfully sorry, Jeeves.”

“Or perhaps not.” Jeeves grinned. I saw my love for him reflected back from his handsome face.

“Indeed, Jeeves.”

“Your soupy tone suggests that only affection prevented your saying ‘sez you,’ sir.” He kissed me tenderly. “Thank-you for this second chance, darling.”

 

**Jeeves**

He made the plans, and they were nearly flawless. I could have burst with pride in him. 

One of Mabel’s actress friends would go to the Junior Ganymede Club, carrying a picture of Mr. Wooster, the man she knew as “Reginald Jeeves.”  He had courted her and then abandoned her suddenly. She was in love with a fellow valet, who had loved her from afar and would rescue her from heartbreak.  

Sadly, he also would likely punch Mr. Wooster. I hoped not terribly hard. 

We took the night train to France, and would return together once they had safely married.


End file.
